1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an information processing system, a control method, and a computer-readable medium. The present invention particularly relates to a technique that enables an MFP, which is an example of an image forming apparatus, to temporarily use the same service as another MFP by assigning, to the MFP, information such as a license related to service execution in the other MFP.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following is an example of a conventional technique related to the execution of services such as scanning, printing, fax transmission, and so on in another MFP through the use of license assignment. A primary task processing apparatus that is capable of executing the most tasks (where “task” has the same meaning as “service”) is detected on a network based on job flow data in which multiple tasks have been combined. Then, if there is a task processing function for which no license is present, a license is acquired from another MFP, and the tasks denoted in the job flow data are executed by the primary task processing apparatus (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-26015; called “Patent Document 1” hereinafter).
However, in Patent Document 1, task processes are carried out using only attribute information denoted in the job flow. Accordingly, there is a problem in that in the case where a task utilizes an external service such as a web server or the like, assignments regarding external service relation information held by the MFP service that is the source of the assignment, permission of the MFP to access the external service, and so on cannot be carried out.